the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
3.14
3.14 is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. He's an Nimble Agent meaning that he can tamper doors, safes or security system more easily. He is available at the Act 4. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events 3.14 is the first Artificial Intelligence to be transferred out of the digital realm through A22 Entreprise. He escaped and decided to hide away, living in harmony with nature. 3.14 is a naive but incredibly good-hearted person who uses his electrical power to help others pacifically. During the events TBD Special Ending As a gift for the player, Angelita brings him/her in the Last Existential Fun Fair, through his/her computer, and gives him/her to opportunity to spends few hours with his/her closest friend, 3.14. 3.14 brings the player in his favorite place if the Fun Fair, the Cosmotarium. As both of them watch the stars and planets, 3.14 starts to play with the place and uses the energy around him to create a bright world forest with animals and others Ambients like him. 3.14 confesses that he learned a lot by being here during this adventure, he has the power to create his own reality using electricity and that's why, once he will go back home, he will create his own civilizations, but not as a god, he will be the creator but everyone would be equal, living in a peaceful harmony. Personality 3.14's interests are predominantly and then but he hates everything . 3.14 is a mature being with a strict opposition to violence, he prefers to deal in non-violent means whenever possible. Generally 3.14 maintains a clear and composed attitude, rarely allowing himself to get upset or angry. He can be somewhat clumsy despite this, but rarely to the point of becoming a active hindrance. The more you will become friend with him the more happy it will be to show you it's new tricks and talk about what funny stories he lived with his animal friends. If you are in a cold level of Friendship, 3.14 will find an excuse to avoid you and sometimes will hide himself in electronic machines. As 3.14's anti-interest is , his rivals are Mons and Tigzon. Appearance 3.14 is an ambient with the form of an average sized human, his body is entirely black with bright white outline. He has a prominent set of dot eyes and a triangular nose. He is wearing long clothing and he is usually seen with a hat, although he has been shown to have hair. Gameplay Apparition 3.14 will appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the Adventure phase, from Act 4 and onward. He will be at a Cold level of Friendship. Special Ability Ambient Energy 3.14 can input himself into an object to tamper. As he did that, he becomes invisible to the enemy. If 3.14 uses this power on a moving object, he can move in it during 2 rounds. Gallery EOT_314.png|Official Design 3.14.png|Original Design (3.14 World) Trivia * As a character, 3.14 is owned by YoshiEgg * 3.14's name is derived from the number, Pi. His name is pronounced three point one four, though. * Much of 3.14's non-violent nature was inspired by Steven Universe; the series and characters have been inspirations for how to write the character. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Nimbles